


The Prophecies of Charles Charles的预言

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自尼尔盖曼《好兆头》中《艾格尼斯 疯子的精良准确预言书》。我设想了一下查查的家族也拥有一本预言书会发生什么，就填了这个坑。Sharon非常OOC。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Charles的第一个预言

这是一间布置温馨的产房，产房中一个助产士在给产妇擦汗，另一个护士把一杯热可可递给了产妇。  
“Xavier太太。你最好喝一点，它能补充你的体力。”  
“我的丈夫呢？”  
“他昏过去了。”  
Xavier太太是个长着圆脸蛋，尖鼻子，绿色瞳仁，金色短发的女人。比起助产士和她的丈夫，她看起来一点都不紧张。  
“不用管他，半分钟后他会醒的。”她喝掉可可，抬头看了看墙面上的电子挂钟，上面显示二十三点四十二分，然后她向不解的她们解释，“他害怕打雷，半分钟后雷声会叫醒他。”  
助产士和护士对望了一眼，都在彼此的眼睛中捕捉到了恐惧。她们一齐点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“Brian醒醒。”Xavier太太拎起丈夫的领子，左右开弓抽打他的脸。“还没到时候。”她望向窗外，“当第一滴雨落到叶子上，夜枭飞起，闪电劈开柏树的树干。我们的头生子就会来到这个世界上。那时新式的日晷出现四个并排的圆圈，装满极易燃烧却毫无味道气体的狗将冲上天空，就像海中漂浮的水母。”  
助产士和护士并不能理解Xavier太太的话，虽然她们每个字都听得懂。在她们看来，窗外天空晴朗，一朵云都没有，不太可能下雨。最重要的是天气预报说过，未来持续一周都是大晴天。  
电子挂钟刚跳到四十三分，咔嚓一声巨大的炸雷在屋顶上方响起，雷声带动着大地不停地颤抖，一只长耳鸮蹲到窗外叫了一声，与此同时助产士和护士紧紧抱在了一起，她们一动也不敢动，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
“我能问个问题吗？”护士望着雷声阵阵的天花板，她担心它马上会被雷劈成两半：“你为什么选择在温彻斯特医院生孩子呢？”  
她盯着她们，目光飘远。“我的先祖Theresa曾在此长眠。那是个夏夜的晚上，Theresa和她的未婚夫Jones赶路到了这里，他们在马厩住下，她喝下他准备的蜂蜜酒。哪怕她早知道他在酒里下了药。后来他带领二十二个村民把她吊死在这里——就是院子里最高的那颗树。她的灵魂在这块土地上游荡，诅咒Jones的后人，但她会为她的后代祝福。每一个得到她祝福的孩子都会平安长大。”说这话的时候她仍在拍打丈夫的脸。  
“我的小亲亲，我爱你。”Brian睁开眼睛。“你是谁？”  
“你的妻子Sharon Xavier。”  
“我们的宝宝呢？”  
“还没出生。”她松开丈夫，打开桌子旁一个黑色的皮包，把水晶球、塔罗牌、火蜥蜴干、蝙蝠兔的脚爪，以及一本皮面的旧书拿出一一排列到桌面上，那本旧书上写着《卡桑德拉的预言书》，然后再把桌角早摆放好的四只白蜡烛点燃。  
她哼唱起歌谣，嗓音嘹亮，无与伦比，可惜在场的人一个字也听不懂。  
“我的头生子。”她抚摸火蜥蜴干瘪的额头，嘴里念念有词，“我该给你选个什么样的名字呢？”  
“卡桑德拉没提过我们的孩子该起什么名字吗？”Brian小心翼翼地问道。  
“浮现着无数图片的长方形万花筒。”她打开电视，“裹着油炸马铃薯的袋子的男人，”电视画面出现一个穿着薯片包装袋跳舞的男人，当一曲结束，他指着身上的包装袋说道：“和我一起分享！”  
又一个炸雷响起，猫头鹰展翅飞走了。  
“夜枭。”  
窗外的柏树倒下来，树干燃起了熊熊烈火，室内的温度瞬间下降了二十几度，她的呼吸都带着白气。  
“柏树！”她说道。  
无数个黑色的影子四下奔逃，蜡烛的火焰猛地窜起十英寸高。  
“蝙蝠。”  
一个斑点狗气球带着诡异的笑容飘上天空，电子钟的时间变成零点。  
“狗。”  
电视画面定格，她凝视着薯片袋上的字，“Charles，我们的孩子叫Charles Xavier。他将继承我的事业，成为世界上最顶级的巫师！”  
助产士和护士抱得更紧了，护士颤抖地问道：“我们在拍哈利波特吗？”

“Charlie！我交给你的作业写完了吗？关于现代技术对恶灵召唤的应用。”  
“早就写完了。”Charles一边把手举得更高一边大声回答。  
“背一遍草药手册第十六章。”  
“坩埚内放入捣碎的麦加没药十克熬煮三十分钟，待它散发出猪皮的脚臭味加入两根毛蕊花剥掉皮的根茎，血根草用贝壳刀挤压出汁液，滴入两滴汁液，待水面变成绿色后盛出，驱蚊剂做成了。”  
“很好。”隔了一会，Sharon从房间里走了出来，“Charles！Charles Xavier！从树上下来！”她瞥了一眼手表，“时针和分针连城一条线，如纺线般的正午阳光穿过树叶，你会从树上坠落，摔断腿骨，一个月不能走路。”  
她在念叨什么Charles没听清，他单手握着树干，“只差一点了。”他脚尖承受着身体的全部重量，手指尖终于碰倒了鸟窝的边缘。他托着雏鸟往上一推，小家伙凭借惯性滚回了窝内，三只雏鸟啾啾地叫着，欢迎它们的兄弟回家。  
他松了口气，刺眼的阳光透过树叶间的缝隙直射进了眼睛，他平生头一次看到阳光像线一样根根分明。他抬手挡住阳光，“哦，该死！”

“我做了芝士蛋糕。”Sharon走进房间，把托盘搁到床上。  
Charles仰面躺着，胸前盖着一本《基因论》。他穿着条纹睡衣，右腿裤腿挽起，脚上打着厚厚的石膏。“我什么也不想吃。”  
“怎么才能让你开心起来呢？”Sharon坐到床边揉了揉Charles翘起来的头发。  
“我想读《卡桑德拉的预言书》。”  
他躺了两个月把家里的书读了个遍，《地海传奇》、《沙丘》被他读了两遍以上。如果他妈妈同意，他想把没通关的游戏通一遍，再看一会温彻斯特对切尔西的比赛。不过那样的话他得让爸爸把他抱到起居室里，他六岁了，被爸爸抱着走太丢脸了。  
“不行，你还太小了。”Sharon关上窗子，“睡个午觉吧。”  
“Daria祖母三岁的时候就能读它了，她还根据它推算出了她什么时间长第一颗智齿。”他反驳，Sharon望着天花板，为自己讲了过多的家族史而后悔。“Adrienne姨婆五岁的时候靠它解读出了WIFI的发明时间。你说过的，等我死了以后可以睡个够本。”  
“别在我面前提Adrienne姨婆。”说完她捏着抽痛的额头深呼吸了十几次。  
Charles清楚Sharon在压抑怒火。往常他做了错事，或者忘记背书Sharon 也会这么做。“为什么？”  
Sharon 挥舞着拳头，好像要把Adrienne姨婆从墓地里揪出来痛揍一顿。“她是个自以为是的可怜虫，不负责任的——”她停住了，把那个儿童不宜的脏话咽了下去，“丢尽了家族的脸面。”  
“她究竟做了什么事，让你这么讨厌她？”  
“我们别再提她了。”  
Charles露出可怜兮兮的眼神，他知道这眼神对付Sharon非常有效，果然Sharon泄了气。“二十分钟。”  
“妈——”Sharon回到卧室后他问道：“穿上厚重的盔甲，进入铁铸的圆饼，飞向天空，缔造两颗星星的联结，这是什么意思？”  
“你看，它的上一句写着铁塔倒塌。我猜测它可以解读为未来某一天艾弗尔铁塔倒塌的时候，人类进行了星际穿越。那时候冷冻技术已经很完善，足以让人类睡上个二三十年。”  
“上古的怪物借由钢铁的双手创造，它们啜饮地狱的血液，焕发新的生命。这些预言看起来像诗。”  
“Cassandra除了巫师还有另一个身份，她是个职业作家，在那个时代出版了一本诗集和两本小说。她的笔名叫Victoria Dickinson。”  
“Victoria Dickinson？我读过她的书，她在《花园中的黑猫》里提到了好多次巫师和魔法。难怪她会那么写。”  
“每个巫师都有很多身份。他们都会用各种各样的身份掩护自己。比如Owain Glyndŵr和James Cook，他们都非常有名的巫师。”  
Charles惊讶了好一段时间。“这句的意思呢？”  
“你的曾祖母解读为新型武器要被研发出来。你的外婆认为它应该是远古大神复活。不过，我认为它可能预示着一百年后科学家用细胞技术复活几万年前的恐龙什么的，就像侏罗纪公园那样。”  
“太远了。”他为不能亲眼看到喜爱的霸王龙有点泄气，Sharon安慰他，她的手指划过泛黄的纸面。“你可以试着解读最近的事，比如它。”  
“面饼的芬芳，蓝色的恶魔爬上父亲的脚趾，治疗的良药就在他的面前。”  
“这条关于你爸爸的。我认为你爸爸今天晚上痛风发作，脚趾疼得下不了床，我不得不两头跑照顾你们。”  
“别诅咒我！”Brian大喊。他正在为院子里的一颗樱桃树修理枝叶，过一会他要为二十株秋水仙喷上杀虫剂。  
“坠落的星星，红毯铺满水晶，穿着黑衣从地底升起的爱人。”Charles翻了一页，找出用笔画线的一条预言，“它的意思呢？”  
“这条关于你。它预示着你在预言的时间见到你的丈夫。”  
“我的丈夫？真的？”  
她扬了扬眉毛，“当然，你见识过它有多准。”  
“你也从《预言书》上知晓会和爸爸结婚吗？”  
“我十二岁的时候读到的预言。它告诉我那天傍晚会有一只斑鸠落在教堂上方。天空飘着细雨，你爸爸出现了，头发被雨浇得乱七八糟，肩膀粘着一片冬青叶。而且书还告诉我你爸爸六英尺高，蓝眼睛，不到三十岁就开始谢顶。喜欢吃糖浆馅饼和苹果布丁。四十岁时体重飙升到一百八十磅。”  
窗外传来Brian大声的辩解。“一百七十九磅！我早上才称过。”  
“我的丈夫叫什么？他长得好看吗？”  
“书中写着呢。”她从他手里抽走书，“二十分钟到了。”  
“求你了，让我知道他叫什么吧。”  
“你会知道的。”她把视线转向正往屋内走的Brian，“别动，否则你那沾满泥巴的修剪枝会蹭到我的桌布，还会碰掉你最爱的那只花瓶。”  
“晚了。”Brian对着满地碎片慌张地说道。  
“停，你会踩到Charles的那个蓝色的玩具车。”  
“妈，它不叫玩具车，它叫托马斯。”  
她点了点额头，“托马斯，托马斯。”  
“托马斯死得很安详。”Brian尴尬地说道。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles的第二个预言

三个月后，Charles走出家门，Sharon眼含热泪双手捧住他的额头狠狠地亲了一下，就好像他不是去上学而是要上战场一样。  
“上学第一天，还记得我说过的话吗？”Brian在一旁问道。  
“做个听话的孩子，不要说脏话。不要吃陌生人给的东西，不要和陌生人说话，衣服覆盖的地方不准任何人碰。”  
“重复一边我今早讲的话。”Sharon说道。  
Brian朝Charles使了个眼色。Charles明白这个眼神的意思，如果你没有回答出你妈妈想要的答案，今天我的一整天都不会好过，我只能从你的零用钱里去掉一部分来弥补精神损失。  
“别和Alexander讲话，因为他会叫我短脚怪，并把我的数学书丢在地上还在上面画了一个苹果。”她的尖鼻子皱了皱，小声说：“是屁股。算了，苹果。不是这个原因。”  
Brian捏了捏妻子的手臂，Sharon脸色沉了下来。  
Charles继续说道：“他两天后会得上流感，然后传染给六个同学。五个人病了一个月，Isidore差点烧坏脑子。”Charles看着邻居Tarrance先生，他正拿着一只喷壶给花园中的紫罗兰浇水，用不了多长时间他就会迷上种卷心菜，再也不喜欢花卉而拔掉它们。“下午两天最好和katemoss多交流，她的祖辈曾经多次与Xavier家族联姻，最近的一次是她的曾曾曾曾曾姨妈嫁给了我的曾曾曾曾曾祖父。离Fisher远一点，他的曾曾曾外祖母曾经把毒药放进了我曾曾曾祖母的茶杯，害得她在床上躺了半年多。”他转为小声，“不过她病好后诅咒了她，从那以后她的花园寸草不生，长满石头和癞蛤蟆。不要在运动场右边第四颗树下看书，那棵树的鸟巢会在今天下午散点钟掉下来。放学不能骑脚踏车，因为四点到六点它有很大的几率刹车失灵害我摔跤。五点Munger家的狗会在我的膝盖下方咬上一大口，最好的方案是在阿莫里诺冰欺凌店待到五点十分再回家。五点十一分经过熟食店，会看到旁边的小巷里两个人在欺负Theodor，如果我英雄救美，前额就会添一道口子。最好的选择是我躲在门口报警。到Rooney门口绕开前门二十英尺的位置，屋顶的左边第四十七块瓦片会在那个时间掉下来。我站Maxwell院子门口等着就好，但那时院子里的喷淋装置开启淋了我一身水。当然比起被砸晕过去来说已经不错了。”  
“真乖。”她亲了亲他的脸蛋。“最重要的一点是什么？你答应过的。”  
“我不会去找他的。”Charles沮丧地说。  
“最后，”她为他整理衣领和领带，Charles的包不受控制地扭动起来，“把Bastet从书包里拿出来。”  
“你说过的，巫师不会和他的猫分开，永远不会。”Charles把书包紧紧抱在了怀里。  
“我们得承认现在是特殊情况。”她把小黑猫从Charles的书包中拎了出来，小黑猫用爪子和脚抓挠着她的手。她比了个斩首的动作，“不想被装进樱桃派就乖一点。”，它立刻吓得不动了。  
“我觉得我更不能让它待在家里了。”

上学第一天他的书就被藏了起来，这是个坏兆头，意味着他又多了一个敌人。他叹了口气，径直向树下的一个小男孩走去。 “Heather，把我的书还给我。”  
Heather留着红色短发，满脸雀斑。他做了个挑衅的动作，“滚你——”  
Charles堵住了耳朵，他认为不听脏话也是信守Brian承诺的一部分。  
他把手指移开耳朵，Heather已经骂完了。“接下来的话不应该由我来说。我知道你的父亲最近情绪不好和你的妈妈大吵了一架，那是因为他昨天上午的时候被裁员了。并不是你的妈妈做的布丁放了太多的盐。她并不是真心想离家出走，她会回家的。还有，你的祖父正在研究退休的事，才会和你的祖母冷战。你的姐姐交了男朋友，最近才神神秘秘的，并不是外星人控制了她的脑子。冰淇淋散发的白雾是凝结的水汽，不是怪物撒的盐。狗狗吐舌头因为它们没有汗腺，要用这样的方式散热……”十分钟后，Charles感到口干舌燥，他希望Heather听懂了。“还有什么问题吗？”  
Heather惊恐地看着Charles一句话也说不出来。  
“你知道我说的都是真的。”  
“我外婆告诉我不要相信你一个字。我不信，我不信，Xavier全家都是疯子。”  
他捂住耳朵，但Charles的话还是顺着手指缝钻了进去。  
“我还知道你打算撕掉我的拼贴画和在我的椅子上涂胶水。如果你把书还给我，我就当一切都没发生，虽然它们还没发生。”  
Heather的眼泪在眼眶中转了几圈。  
Charles只好说道：“把《永恒之王》给我，我把《恶名昭著》借给你读。”  
Heather仰着头拼命忍住眼泪，他不能哭，至少不能在这个家伙面前哭。“我才不喜欢《恶名昭著》。”  
“你喜欢。你为了它去了十家书店，并且因为没买到和你的姐姐抱怨了一天。”Heather 摇了摇头，Charles无奈地说，“快走吧，那个鸟窝快掉下来了。以及你的扣子扣错了。”  
Heather仍坐在原地没动，半个小时后，他顶着满头树枝找到Charles，把书还给了他。  
“别再害怕惊恶先生了，他不存在，但Banshee是存在的，但你需要用很多材料才能召唤出来。”  
Heather这次没逃走，反而坐了下来读起了漫画。  
Heather绝不会相信他和Charles成了朋友，更不会相信他会邀请Charles参加他的生日宴会。如果有人这么告诉他，他肯定会往对方的脸上吐口水。但半年后他真的这么问了。  
“你会来参加吗？”

Heather的脸颊因为过度日晒而发红，他喝完水，把水瓶中的水淋到脸上。Charles把手帕递给他，他擦脸的时候不敢看Charles，望着不远处一只到处找食的鸽子。  
“我非常想去，不过那天我要去见一个非常重要的人。”  
“他是谁？”  
“他比我大六岁，在赛德伯中学上学，喜欢棒球，后脑因为打架缝了四针。他不知道那种不爱读书的人，他很聪明，每门功课的成绩都很好，从来不让他的妈妈操心。”  
“他在哪儿？”Heather快把瓶子捏碎了。  
“他不认识我。”  
Heather翻了个白眼，Charles又在说疯话了，他没必要担心为Charles的疯话犯愁。  
“我晚上能去你家吗？我们一起看《魔堡之战》。”  
“你不会喜欢它的结尾，它不是你最爱的大团圆结局，男女主角都死了。”  
“你看过了？”他失望地问道。  
“没有。第二部明年上映，男女主角复活了。女主角和西顿伯爵订婚，男主角变成了吸血鬼。伊利亚公司四年后破产，扮演女主角的Elizabeth后来出演了《回忆中的地图》，那个角色更适合她一些。她得到了好几个奖项的提名。”

“你在哪儿？”  
“汉堡店门口。”Charles望向街对面，那里有几个男孩子围在一起，一个男孩跨坐在一辆Vespa踏板车上，他穿着黑色T恤，头发染成灰色。他大概有两百二十磅Vespa踏板车的轮胎都被他压变了形。  
“那个汉堡店在哪儿？”  
Charles没吭声。  
“你去见他了？我们谈过的，你二十二岁前都不能去见他。”  
“可我我想见他。我想知道他是什么样的人。为什么我会和他共度一生。”他咕哝，“你知道我会这么做。”  
她深吸了一口气，很明显在压制怒火。“我会停掉你的零用钱，直到你反省你的错误。”  
“我没有用零用钱。我用了我的钱。”  
“你的钱？”  
“我帮Sophia算了她什么时候和Aria分手，还算了Riley接下来六周的运势，还为Jackson做了一次通灵，她想见到他的外祖父和去年去世的鹦鹉噗噗。顺便说一句，噗噗被她的祖父照顾的很好。另外我还帮Caden和Mason写了两周的作业。有三个周日我在集市卖护身符。一共赚了五十镑。我带了三十镑出来，还有二十镑在我房间，压在万磁王手办的王座下面。”  
“快回来……你……”有什么干扰了手机信号。  
“卡桑德拉在三百年前就预言我会和他结婚，我必须要见到他。”说完Charles切断了电话。  
手机铃声像是警报一样再度响起，Charles这次没有接起来。

一个男孩从街角走了出来，他大概五英尺八英寸英尺高，留着暗金色短发，穿着灰色的帽衫和牛仔裤，脚上搭配帆布鞋。他低着头把手中的一张清单，塞进口袋，目光扫向了旁边的药店，他的目光一秒钟也没停留在其他人身上。  
此时没有坠落的星星，也没有红地毯和黑衣人，Charles第一次对预言的内容产生了一丝怀疑。  
他看见一辆雷克萨斯正在倒车，倒车雷达紧跟着响起，两只乌鸦蹲在路灯柱上俯视着他，不远处一个流浪汉弹起吉他。流浪汉留着一头黑色的长发，一只眼睛睁着，另一只眼睛的眼皮耷拉着老长。  
“上帝已死。”流浪汉画了一个倒十字唱道。  
Charles脑中忽然响起一句预言，“吟游诗人唱着渎神的歌，铁质的马车逆行，乌鸦飞舞，女巫子孙的脚步被骑士拦住。”  
但他管不了那么多了，穿着黑T恤的年轻人从车上跳下来，用庞大的身躯挡住了男孩。  
Charles掏出准备好的电击枪跑向了街对面。一秒钟内他解决了两个人。  
“可真有你的。”  
“自我介绍一下，Charles Xavier。”Charles像超级英雄那样把闪着光的电击枪吹了吹，然后别到腰后，“我们找个地方地方喝一杯怎么样？我知道一家很不错的冰欺凌店。”  
“这是什么？”  
“五十年后我们可以乘坐它去月球玩。”  
“它呢？”  
“机械装甲，六十年后你可以开着它钓鱼、采苹果，顺便说一句，我们那时候有个果园。”  
“酷。”  
但这计划中的一切都没有发生，两只乌鸦拍拍翅膀飞向天空，一辆自行车突然冲过来，把Charles留在了原地。

“你不该去见他的。”Sharon走进Charles的房间，Charles坐在扶手椅中，用左手翻着书，他的右手被绷带包着，一头吊在脖子上。Bastet卧在扶手上， Sharon扫了它一眼，它哀嚎了一声缩到了椅背上，仿佛在为自己没有看住Charles而道歉。  
“我不能眼看着那帮人伤害他。”  
“那倒不会。他一个人就把他们揍趴下了。那群人很长一段时间都不敢招惹他了。”她坐了下来，“你知道吗？我十六岁时曾经偷偷地去找过你的爸爸，我坐计程车到了卡桑德拉，你的父亲那天碰巧去科茨沃尔德探望朋友，我等啊等啊，等到太阳落山，他也没回来，我只好搭车回家。两年后，你的父亲在诺里奇上学，我去找他，他本来那天应该待在房间里，可偏偏他的朋友进了医院，他去探望。一个月后的万圣节，我跑到喷泉酒吧见他，我知道他打扮成了南瓜头，可是我到了那里才发现，那天所有的人都打扮成那个鬼样子。我根本分辨不出哪个才是他，我问遍了酒吧的每一个人，可找到后巷的时候他已经走了。那天晚上我查到了他的电话号码，回家后我给他打了电话，可那天卡桑德拉电话线路检修，所有电话都打不通。于是我选择了给他写信，令你没想到的时候，投递员是个收集癖，他会把带着头像图案邮票的信收集到一起，我的六封贴着罗兰 希尔邮票的信和其他五十二封信都被藏了起来。”  
Charles竭力咬住嘴唇才没笑出声。  
“我等啊等啊，终于等到二十四岁的时候遇见了Brian。我有了一个家，有了你，有了一座美丽的花园，还有Bastet。我想告诉你，无论你想用什么方法改变预言都是不可能的，命运总会有无数种方法捉弄你。”  
“如果我二十二岁时他没出现呢？”Charles手指抚摸Bastet的背毛，Bastet发出满足的呼噜呼噜声。  
“谁都可以质疑预言书，而你不能。”她把Charles藏在书架最下层的电击枪也拿走了，又抽走了书架上的一本《易碎品》，并撕掉紫蓝色的外皮，露出里面的皮面。“警报器你留着吧，但我不觉得你能用到它。预言书我拿走了，直到十年后你成为温彻斯特的下一任巫师，我才会把它给你。”  
Charles装出难过的样子犹豫勉强点了点头。“你是现任巫师，你说了算。”  
“我知道你用一本淡蓝色的笔记本偷偷抄写了一份副本，装在枕头下面的铁盒子里。我觉得这样不好，所以我把它也拿走了。”  
Charles愣了好半天，“你不能那么做。”  
“我能。”她扬起一边眉毛，不容争辩地说，“不要试图找回它，你永远也不知道我会把它藏在什么地方。”  
“告诉我他叫什么吧？”  
“你已经知道了，不是吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Charles的第三个预言

Erik坐在酒吧的角落里，目光紧盯手里的杯子。他的目光不需要四下搜寻，就知道有个人一直在窥视着他。  
他好奇对方是谁。九点钟方向有两个男人在打桌球，十二点钟方向一对男女正在闲聊。吧台后酒保Gary正在边擦杯子边哼，“因为我爱你”。距离他五英尺的两个人在讨论分手事宜，他们已经从第一次约会男人忘记约会地点，谈到了女人喝咖啡的时候不加糖。远一点的三个人在说上司的坏话，已经聊到了上司开会的时候一共跑了多少次的厕所。  
一个身材高挑的女孩子站到Erik的旁边，她的身上飘着一股淡淡的苦味，像是干燥的泥土，这味道并不符合她的衣着搭配。她看上去二十出头，留着浓密卷曲的亚麻色长发，像猫一样的绿色眼珠，身穿灰色的连衣裙，脖颈带着一条金属质地的项链，手中握着黑色的小包，无名指戴着一枚古怪的戒指，戒面上刻着一只黑色的眼睛。“这个位置有人吗？”  
“我在等人。”  
“你在等我吗？”她坐了下来，单手把头发掠到耳后，另一只手仍抓着那只黑包。“请我喝一杯吧。”她朝Erik微笑，嘴角和鼻翼浮起几条小细纹，使她看起来更像猫了。  
Erik帮她点了一杯威士忌。  
她握着杯子想碰Erik的杯子，Erik没动，目光略过女孩手里的包。“被6.35mm口径的勃朗宁指着心脏我可喝不下去。”  
“别紧张，Erik，它不是为你准备的。很多时候我带着它只是为了自保。” “我相信这个世界上没几个人敢动‘隐士’。”  
隐士，Erik在刚进入这行的时候听过她的名字，假如有人雇佣她追杀一个人，那么这个人即使逃到地狱也会被找到。没人愿意死在她的手里，如果有得选，那些曾经的亡魂宁愿把自己塞进绞肉机，也不愿意在她的眼皮下多待一秒。  
她像没听见似的摇晃着杯子，视线飘向那几个在说上司坏话的人。“她抱怨的时间越长，在公司待的时间也越长，发牢骚消除了她的怨恨，她不会辞职的。”  
“你找我有什么事？”  
“有没有兴趣换份工作。”  
“我现在的工作很好，收入不错，足够我养家糊口，每个月还有两天假期。”Erik拿着杯子碰了她的杯子一下，他的力度不小，不少酒撒到她手上。“抱歉。”  
她擦掉手指上的酒，“听着，这是一个好机会。你清楚并不是我邀请你，而是他邀请你吧？”  
“谢了，我没有跳槽的想法。我打算一直干到退休。”  
她脸上的笑意消失了。“你不想听听条件吗？”  
“我相信他开出的条件一定很优厚，否则也不会请你来。”  
她的手搭上他的手腕，“没人敢这么对我说话。”  
“总会有的，把手拿开。尽管用你的戒指，不过我猜测它是不防水的。”  
她的手捏紧了手包，最终还是松开了。“别小瞧了它，说不定下次它会在你的眼皮上留下一个记号。”

Erik付了账，慢慢地走出酒吧。那种被窥视的感觉又回来了。酒吧对面的咖啡店里一个穿着黑西装的男人坐在玻璃窗前，手中拿着一本《如何赢回妻子》，咖啡店楼上的房间里一个坐着穿粉色睡袍的男人，他面对电脑，脸上敷着面膜，他敲完两行字，抹平了鼻子旁边的面膜纸，继续再敲下一行字，看上去他似乎在写一封分手信。咖啡店旁边的写字楼门前站着一个背双肩包的女孩，她时不时看看腕表，像是在等人。  
是他们中的哪一个？  
他转进一条僻静的小巷，小巷是条死路，没有路灯，大概一百英尺，靠近墙的位置放着几个塞满了的垃圾桶。  
Erik等着，他认为还没有必要让他腰后的那支M1911出场。一个男人摇摇晃晃地走了进来，即使他们相隔五十英尺远，Erik仍从他的身上闻到了浓重的酒味。  
醉汉一只手扶着墙，另一只手解开裤扣，嘴里吹着口哨。当他满意地系上裤扣时，他不经意地转头望见了黑暗中的Erik，“操！”  
他挥拳直奔Erik的脸颊。Erik侧身闪过，捏住醉汉的手腕往上一提，脚踢中对方的腿窝，伴随着骨头错位的声音，醉汉摔到了地上。  
Erik拎着醉汉的领子，拳头狠击他的颈窝，醉汉身体晃了晃，重重地摔在肮脏的地面上。Erik摸了摸他的口袋，找出了一把折刀，折刀不到三英寸，用来削铅笔都不够。  
他把折刀塞回去，继续搜寻，最后他从男子屁股后面的袋子里找出了钱包，钱包里只有二十块和一张驾照。  
Erik离开了那里，他不认为Alfie是暗中跟踪他的人，那个人冷静而专注，不会轻易地暴露自己。

Erik回到家的时候已经临近凌晨一点，他打开门，进入屋子。他的房间不大，房间中间摆着一张单人床，床边两遍放着床头柜和衣柜，除了它们，屋子里没有别的家具。  
Erik先走到窗前，把窗帘掀开一条窄缝，窗外霓虹灯闪着蓝色的冷光，灯光的映照下，街路上空无一人。  
他拉好窗帘，手机铃响了。  
“是我。”  
Erik听出了Gorgias的声音。Gorgias是他的上司，他只见过他一次，那是在Heather咖啡厅。咖啡厅的店主是个喜欢编织和刺绣的老妇人，她把成品布置到Heather的每一个角落。桌布、靠垫、纸巾、杯子……只要抬起头还能看到草莓叶刺绣的格子灯罩。  
Erik搞不清楚Gorgias为什么选这么显眼的地方。他点了一杯咖啡，安静地等待着。咖啡厅中除了他还有三个人。一个带着孩子的女人和一对年轻情侣。  
过了一会，一个穿着黑色西装，留着金色短发的男人坐到Erik身后的位置。他六英尺高，三十出头，古铜色皮肤，灰色眼睛，下巴上留着络腮胡子。  
他没和Erik说话，没看Erik，只点了一杯咖啡。在等待的过程中，那个男人用手指轻轻地敲击着桌面。Erik立刻听出了他敲的意思。Gorgias表明了身份，并且留下了他们的联络方式和暗号。  
“这里的咖啡真难喝。”Gorgias留下一句话就离开了。  
Gorgias停顿了一会，“明晚九点，拉克西斯酒店，Carlos Warenne。”  
说完他传来了Carlos Warenne的资料，酒店平面图以及宾客名单传。  
“还有什么需要留意的？”Erik问道。  
“穿上你的晚礼服。”  
Erik喝着杯子里的酒，翻阅Carlos Warenne的资料，男，五十二岁，曾经在保诚保险公司工作，后来靠股票发了一笔横财，再后来……Erik没耐心看下去，总之Carlos做了不少见不得光的事才会出现在这张名单上。而那些事足以让任何一个虔诚的信徒质疑上帝的存在。

Erik在八点抵达了拉克西斯酒店。进入酒店大厅，一个红头发的安检员对Erik进行了检查。他检查得很仔细，连Erik的袖扣都不放过。  
他的手在Erik的胸膛和大腿内侧停留了一会，还故意捏了捏Erik的小腿肌肉。Erik怒视着他，他朝Erik露出一个颇具深意的微笑，扫描了Erik的虹膜。  
Erik的临时身份是《每日镜报》的记者Bertrand Mikaelson，他已经忘记这是他第多少次执行任务了，他当然不会傻到把枪带在身上。  
一个留着络腮胡子，体格健壮的男人因为口袋里的烟盒被拦了下来。  
Erik的位置在离门不远的角落里，这样便于他观察在座的男男女女，又不会引人注意。  
度过了饱受折磨的二十分钟后，主持人终于说到了重点。“今天我们有幸请到一个人，他是我最好的朋友，也是我所见过的人中最慷慨的家伙，Carlos Warenne。”  
所有人都鼓起了掌。  
Carlos Warenne走了上来。他穿着晚礼服，灰白的头发梳拢整齐，相比照片中的苍老憔悴的男人，他看起来年轻了至少十五岁，这都是灯光和化妆师的功劳。Carlos发表了一段讲话，中间还穿插两个笑话。大部人都笑了，就好像他们身上有个能控制表情开关一样。这些人里肯定有想杀掉Carlos的人，他们中有的人动手了，有的没有，有的则委托给像Erik这样的专业人事。  
笑得最开心的是Kirsty Warenne——Carlos的妻子。她身穿灰色的礼服，金发挽着，颈间搭配一条蓝宝石项链。她看Carlos的眼神充满爱意，但Erik确信她绝对是在座的人中最希望吊灯掉下来砸中Carlos的人。  
Kirsty和Carlos共同抚养了一个男孩，Nathan，十六岁，就读于圣保罗中学，今天未出席。  
站在角落里的保镖叫做Mike Fontaine，二十七岁，六英尺三英寸，二百二十磅，曾受雇于阿卡德米公司。  
Erik的目光扫视了大厅一圈，目光不由自主地被一个英俊的年轻男人吸引了。对方穿着晚礼服，不到二十岁的样子，蓝眼睛，留着褐色的短发。正侧头和歌手Rex Cotton交谈，他的嘴唇沾了一些酒，看上去亮闪闪的。Erik想走过去介绍自己，坐在他旁边，等宴会结束带他回家。但Erik很清楚清楚那么做的后果，他强迫目光移回到目标身上。  
Carlos挥着手走出大门， Fontaine跟在他身后。Erik抬手看表，还有二十分钟。  
Erik跟着出门，他没用电梯，而是走了一层楼梯。四下无人，Erik把一株摆在休息椅后面的散尾葵连根拔了下来。他拆掉M1911的层层包裹，把散尾葵又插回花盆。  
等时钟逼近九点，他把枪别到腰后，坐电梯来到三十层。电梯打开，他大步走进走廊。  
走廊天花板装饰着水晶吊灯，大理石地面铺着红色的地毯，地毯直通向一道白色的大门。  
Erik一出现在走廊，Fontaine举起了枪。  
“我是《每日镜报》的记者Bertrand Mikaelson。”Erik掏出证件，靠近房间。  
Fontaine把枪别回腰后，做了个快滚的手势。“我想问Warenne先生几个问题，就五分钟。”  
“他不见任何人，尤其是你们这群记者。”  
Fontaine朝着Erik的脸颊就是一拳。Erik侧头闪过，肘关节猛击Fontaine的下颌，膝盖踢中对方的小腿。Fontaine膝盖一软，单腿跪了下来。他没来及转头，Erik的拳头就击中了他的后颈，Fontaine身体晃了晃，倒在走廊的地毯上。  
Erik戴上手套拧动门把手，门锁着，但锁并不难开，他打开锁，掏出M1911进入屋内，屋内的灯都亮着，空气中飘着一股酒精的味道。  
他穿过大厅进入卧室， Carlos仰面躺在床上，外套丢在地，上面压着一个酒瓶，酒瓶中的酒全撒在了地毯上。  
Carlos没办法回答Erik任何问题了。他的眼睛像死鱼般睁着，眉心多了一个弹孔，血顺着额际流到身下的床单，把床单染红了一小片。  
就在这时，一道红色的光线略过，Erik做出反应，翻到了床后。子弹擦着他的右臂射到了墙上，他的右臂瞬间撕开了一条口子。他顾不得处理手臂的伤，举枪击碎了屋内所有的灯，屋子暗了下来，他和影子融为一体。  
这并不能拖延多久，Erik挪到墙后，走出大门。门外警铃大作。门口Fontaine躺在地面上，他前胸中了一枪，已经没有了呼吸。  
Erik从楼梯往下走。刚下了半层，楼梯间传来的嘈杂的脚步声，他停下来，走进旁边的电梯。  
他掏出手帕按住伤口，伸手按下“B1”。  
电梯飞快地下降，Erik打开天花板，爬到电梯箱上面，抵达下一层的时候，电梯门敞开着，有个人逆光站在那里，他看不清那个人的脸，那个人拔枪朝走廊另一侧射击，天花板的水晶吊灯砸向地面，电火花像流星般落了下来。  
对方收回枪朝Erik伸出手，把他拉到了地面上。  
那个蓝眼睛的男人


	4. Chapter 4

Charles的第四个预言

“Charles Xavier。”  
Erik无法判断Charles的目的。他犹豫着要不要打晕Charles再装成宾客从出口走出去。  
“幸好你没去地下一层，那里有一整队人。门一打开，他们会立刻朝电梯内射击。”Charles扫了一眼消防通道，“六个人往上走，四个人从三十五层往下走，我建议你走这边。”  
Charles打开走廊的一扇小窗，Erik拦住他，“对面天台。”  
“不用担心。”  
Charles钻出窗外。窗外的平台不到一英尺宽，Charles像变魔术似的，取出挂在窗台下的黑色背包打开。Erik往下看了一眼，上升的气流吹拂着他的头发，平台离地面至少有三百英尺，掉下去肯定玩完。  
Charles从背包取出十字弩瞄准对面大楼。嗖的一声，一支弩箭钉到对面大楼楼顶，弩箭连接着一条长长的缆绳。Charles把缆绳一头固定到窗台上，用力扯了扯，他回头望向 Erik，“留下来？还是和我一起走？”Charles背上背包，双手握住支撑，“如果你恐高，我还为你准备了眼罩。”他滑向了对面大楼。  
Erik似乎没有更好的选择，他握住支撑，脚踩住窗台后一蹬，身体飞快地略过两栋大楼之间。  
抵达天台Erik看到一支巴雷特静静地架在围栏上，它的主人躺在一旁的地面上，看上去像是昏过去了。他很奇怪Charles是怎么做到的。  
“你是谁？”  
Charles割断缆绳。“我回答过了，我叫Charles Xavier，今年二十二岁，单身，在学校任教。”  
这恐怕是Erik听过的所有故事里最离谱的了。他并不相信面前的男人是一个老师。他曾经用过无数种方法逼人说出真话，但他并不想把那些方式用在Charles身上，况且刚刚Charles帮了他。  
“你的目的是什么？”  
“目前来说，带你离开这里。如果放长远一点，”他朝Erik微笑，“你很快就会知道。”  
他们下了楼，到达一层时Charles走进楼梯间，打开垃圾桶。接着他把垃圾桶里的一个黑色的袋子掏了出来。  
“我们不能穿着礼服逃命。”Charles打开袋子，袋子里面装着两套男装和鞋子。“垃圾桶是新的。”  
即使是臭烘烘的垃圾桶Erik也没时间挑剔。他飞快地脱掉衬衫和礼服，手臂的伤口露了出来，伤口不深，但仍Charles取出背包中的医疗包为他做了简单的包扎。接着Charles背过了身，等Erik换完牛仔裤和穿上鞋。Erik走了几步，奇怪鞋子的尺码居然和他的脚尺码一致。  
Charles换了一件白T恤和卡其裤，外面搭配一件深棕色的夹克。之后，他把两套礼服团成一团丢进了垃圾桶。  
他们走出大楼。  
“我的车在那边。”Charles指向路口，那里停着一辆蓝色的日产Maxima。  
“谢了。”Erik猛地朝Charles的侧颈击去，Charles侧身闪过，拳头击向Erik手肘。他的指关节接触到Erik的那一刹那Erik顺着Charles的方向身体往后压，用肩膀把Charles狠狠地撞到了墙上。他伸手去掏Charles口袋里的钥匙，巨大的冲击力把他撞到了地上。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles按动电击枪的开关，蓝色的电弧闪烁了两下，“我十五年前就想试一试了。”他看了看表，叹了口气，好像Erik浪费了很多时间似的。  
Charles的举动让Erik十分恼火，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，血液全涌进脑子，他深吸了口气，压制住心底的怒火。  
“别想丢下我。”Charles把电击枪塞到腰后，“我还带了麻醉枪，它的效力很强，至少能弄晕十头大象。你不希望我把你弄晕之后塞进后备箱吧？”  
“我不需要任何人帮我。”  
“你需要。”Charles拉Erik起来，他的动作牵动了后背的伤，这让他轻声嘶了一声。不知道为什么，Erik有点后悔刚才那么对待他。Erik因为这个念头而感到奇怪，他从来不后悔任何事。  
“再休息半分钟，我们上路。”  
Charles打开车门，把包扔到后座。等Erik关上车门后发动车子，“系好安全带。我们要继续赶路了。”  
他们开到米勒街时一辆红色的Civic EK4跟了上来。  
Charles换到一挡，踩住离合，方向盘切到最右，Maxima车身急速滑向逆反向车道。一辆福登S21卡车迎面冲来，Charles松开离合，向左猛打方向，Maxima车身几乎贴着S21的车头完成了转向。S21的司机愣了半天，才按住喇叭抗议，但Maxima早就不见了踪影。  
Erik扫了一眼后视镜，进入塔桥时两辆红色的240SX跟了上来。他打开车窗，左手抓住扶手，大半身子探窗外，子弹擦着他的头发飞过。他转身朝左侧的240SX射击，两颗子弹分别击中240SX的引擎盖和车内一个男人的右臂。那个男人忍着疼单手握着方向盘抬手还击， Maxima尾灯发出砰的一声。  
Erik又开了两枪，其中一枪击中240SX的左前轮，240SX车身剧烈地摇晃，不受控制地冲出围栏坠入桥下。  
另一辆240SX紧追不舍，车上的人不停朝Maxima射击，子弹击碎玻璃飞进车厢内，一颗射中椅背，另一颗擦着Charles的面颊射中了挡风玻璃。  
此刻一艘游轮缓缓驶进河道，所有车都停了下来，桥身从中间慢慢分开以便让船只通行，  
“坐稳。”  
Erik坐回车内，Charles踩住油门，仪表盘的指针逼近2000转，Maxima灵活地绕过前面的一辆福特Expedition冲向塔桥，那辆240SX加速跟上。  
桥身上扬已达三十度，Charles把油门踩到底，引擎直逼红线，Maxima窜出桥面。  
游轮上一群人正站在甲板欣赏河两岸的景色，一颗流星划过他们的视线落到三十英尺外的桥对面。  
游客们不知道发生了什么事，眼睁睁看着那辆车消失在路尽头，桥面只剩下一个扭曲的保险杠。

Charles把车停在路边，下了车。他们站立的地方三点钟方向有一个摄像头，Erik给了它一枪。街角一个女孩子低着头正在读一本杂志，她的耳朵塞着耳机，手里翻动纸页，没朝他们的方向多看一眼。  
“置身田野，躲避危险。我在寻找我们要去的地方。”他的目光搜索着每一块招牌，“是它，菲尔德汉堡店。”  
菲尔德汉堡店的店主Aymer Field见识过无数奇奇怪怪的人。喝多了把T恤吃下肚子的男人，为了付账打起来的情侣，伪装成橄榄树一动不动的女人，把假牙埋在咖啡里的男人，用吸管吃面条的老太太，偷偷在桌子下打手枪的男人，还把精液抹在椅子下面。  
那些人都比不上今天他见到的人古怪。倒不是说这个小个子男人有什么奇怪的举止，他看起来并不疯癫，而且还挺英俊的。但这个家伙说的话，他没有一句能听懂。  
Charles点了两个芝士汉堡和两杯苏打水。店内很静，Donna的歌回荡在他们的耳畔。  
店内的人不多，一个男孩Erik后面正无聊地用脚踢着椅背，他的妈妈小声制止了他。另一个老妇人靠窗坐着，她出神地望着窗外，好像在等待什么人。  
“我们能休息十分钟。”  
“你为什么帮我？”  
“我是唯一能帮你的人。”  
“没人能帮我。”  
“这么说吧，你需要我的帮助。我了解你，正如我了解这屋子里的每个人。你身后左手边的Dylan Kerr明年会做盲肠手术，两年后进入凯特汗姆上学，十八岁时和Kelly Martin交往，二十二岁进入银行工作，三十岁和Anna Longman结婚，婚后养育了三个孩子。四十岁的时候出轨，和他的公司同事。他试图回归家庭的时候，他的妻子拒绝了他，他独自一个人在波尔佩罗生活直到去世。另一边的Grant夫人两个月后会和失散多年的儿子见面。那个女招待的未婚夫今晚会向她未婚，但她拒绝了，她选择飞去好莱坞寻找新的人生，十年后她凭借《否定的爱》拿到了最佳女主角。别用那种眼神看我，我没疯掉。如果你不相信我的话，你可以询问他们。”  
通常疯子宣传末日理论或者外星人袭击地球，Erik只会绕远一点，或者往他面前的地上投两枚硬币，但Charles的语气太认真了，让他认真考虑Charles的话有多少可能性。  
“问他们什么？你十年后会拿到奥斯卡奖吗？”Erik把匙子递给Charles，“把它弄弯，就像电视里那样。”  
Charles把匙子推了回去，“我做不了这个，我又不是万磁王。”  
“你知道什么？”  
Erik用手肘把杯子往桌边一推，Charles及时抓住了它。他得意地朝Erik扬了扬杯子，Erik指关节轻敲Charles的手腕，杯子脱手，Erik先一步接住了它。“这并不难。”  
“下一首歌是Donna的《我爱你直到永远》，我妈妈常常在家里哼她的歌，我很喜欢她。”  
鼓点前奏响起，Erik说道：“它是Donna的专辑。这屋子里任何一个人都会告诉我《妈妈》的下一首歌是《我爱你直到永远》。”  
“那边的男人看的是《手链》，结尾写着“就让它整治你的心”。这句话是作者Isoldens系列下一本书《模特》的开头。”Erik依然用怀疑的目光打量着他，他叹了口气，指向不远处的一栋房子，“看到那个花园了吗？”  
“你要告诉我它一年后会变成平地？”  
“不，花园里种着的是瘤子薄荷，女主人当成胡椒薄荷了。瘤子薄荷能治疗偏头疼和肠胃炎。瘤子薄荷旁边的花叫做灰花地黄，把它连同活树脂——马的鬃毛，月亮的眼泪，就是露水，以及蛞蝓的涎液混合成的。可以治疗胃痛。花盆里的马鞭草除了能驱散吸血鬼，还能加入馅饼里，加了它的馅饼吃得再多也不会反胃。另一盆叫做香根曼陀罗，把它的花用贝壳刀割下来晒干，等五塑节时把它放到床下，晚上做梦能梦见喜欢的人。”他有点不好意思的说，“我曾经这么做过，它很灵验。好了，你能相信我是个巫师了吗？”  
“我需要准确的证据。”  
Erik说这句话的时候视线盯着Charles身后的电视看，电视上正在放温彻斯特和巴斯克的比赛。Erik小时候很喜欢看球赛，不过他工作后连一场比赛都没看过了。“预测下比分。”  
“温彻斯特三比二赢了巴斯克。”  
“巴斯克已经领先两分了，我不认为温彻斯特能在下半场扳回比分。”  
“二十分钟后Douglas进了一个球，不过他因为膝盖受伤下场了，之后Elgar又进了两个。”  
“可惜我们只能待在这里十分钟。”  
“你左手手腕的疤痕是三岁的时候从床上摔下来造成的。你曾经因为吃了大量的糖果补了两次牙，从那以后你就戒糖了，直到现在。你后颈有一颗形状像是生物危险符号的痣。你六岁的时候发现的，你为此开心了很久，认为自己未来可能成为一个超级英雄。你的左肩伤疤来自一支P226，两年前的事。左腿的疤痕在多米尼加受伤留的，当时缝了六针。你侧腰位置的伤口来自Finger的PPK，他本是你最信任的人，也是你的搭档。也许你认为搞到这些资料并不难。”隔了一会他说：“演绎推理。你想说福尔摩斯也曾经这么说过。我不指望你能相信我，我们先吃饭，吃完饭对表。”  
他们对完表走出店外，Charles朝一辆杜卡迪歪了歪头，“怎么样？”  
Erik扬了扬眉，“还凑合。”  
“店主把它卖给我了。我们得换辆车。”Charles把钥匙丢给Erik往店内走，“等我半分钟。我忘了背包。”  
Erik跨上摩托车发动，加速驶离汉堡店。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles的第五个预言

Erik沿着切斯特路开了五英里转入沃特街。抵达中央图书馆门口时，他停下来，因为路边一个人正朝他挥手，那个人另一只手拎着两个头盔，脚边还放着一只背包。  
Charles把头盔丢给Erik，“我知道你想问什么，为什么我能找到你。”  
“你在我身上装了追踪器。”  
“你可以拆下拉链和裤扣，看看它们是不是真的。”Charles坐到Erik后面戴好头盔，“现在有两个选择，一我开枪，你开车，二，我开车，你开枪。”  
Erik发动车子，Charles问道：“你要去哪儿？”  
“你知道。”  
“最好别去。”Charles叹了口气，“算了。我阻止不了你。”  
他们不过开出去十公里，一辆雅马哈R6跟了上来，骑手朝Charles开了两枪，庆幸的是两枪都没打中。  
Charles单手抱着Erik的腰，一只手掏出柯尔特瞄准咖啡店招牌的绳子开了一枪，招牌横着掉落正中旁边的路灯杆，路灯杆一横，骑手飞了出去。  
他们沿着X20公路行驶，进入环形公路，他们行驶到第二层，两辆红色的Toyota Supra出现在了杜卡迪的后视镜中。  
其中一辆Supra中的副驾驶朝着Erik开了一枪，子弹打穿他的长裤，擦着大腿的皮肤飞过。Charles瞄准Supra的左前轮开了一枪，Supra的轮胎瘪了下来，车身打晃，司机手忙脚轮地操控方向，Supra仍不可避免地撞向旁边的一辆三菱Supra，Supra的冲击力拖行Supra滑行了二十码远才停了下来。  
另一辆Supra紧追不舍，Erik拧动油门，引擎发出巨大的轰鸣，杜卡迪仪表盘转速逼近2000。Charles抱紧Erik，脸紧紧地贴在Erik背上。“我们会没事的。”  
突然响起的警笛声吞没了Erik的回答，一辆警车闪着警灯跟了上来。副驾驶的警察示意Erik立刻停车。   
Erik握住车把，杜卡迪扬起前轮，窜上一辆白色Lavida的车顶，发出哐当一声。紧接着杜卡迪越出围栏，像只猎豹一般稳稳地落到下层一辆雷诺重型卡车的拖挂上。  
雷诺的司机狠狠地踩住了刹车，车轮摩擦地面拖出一条长长的刹车印。他从驾驶室向后探出头，一辆杜卡迪远离了他的视线，消失得无影无踪。  
杜卡迪绕来绕去，最后停到一栋破旧的大楼前。  
Erik上了楼，到了门口，Charles用口型说道：“我们不该进去。”  
“你待在这里。”  
Erik掏出钥匙开门，在门打开的一瞬间，左手捏住门板，右手朝里面连着开了两枪。  
门内的人立刻还击，木料四下飞溅，大门中间立刻被打穿了一个大洞。  
门开了，子弹像雨一样射进门对面的墙里。  
Erik靠着墙没动，做了个手势退了出去。  
Charles把钱包逃出来，心底倒数，四，三，二，一，缓慢地把钱包扔向门另一侧，几颗子弹把钱包钉到了地面上。  
与此同时，Erik沿着窗外的排水管从窗外跳进屋内，分别给了屋内的家伙一枪。  
Charles进入屋子。  
布满弹孔的冰箱前躺着一个强壮的男人，他皮肤黝黑，剃着平头，衬衫外穿了避弹衣，不过从他的表情来看肋骨至少断了两根。  
一个瘦高的男人躺在窗边的一片碎玻璃中。他脸色发白，用双手捂着血流不止的腿。  
Erik搜查了他们身上的口袋，没找到任何有用的东西。于是他扔掉了他们的枪，并用胶带把他们捆到了一起，Erik相信用不了五分钟他们就能弄开它们， Charles则为那个腿部受伤的家伙做了简单的包扎。  
“我不会为难你们。”Erik用枪抵住那个平头男人的脑袋。“告诉我谁派你们来的？”  
“你可以杀了我，用你喜欢的方法。折磨我，在我的脑门开个洞，里面放点威士忌，直到你喝醉前我不会多说一个字。”那个男人说道。  
Erik用枪口抵住另一个男人腿上的绷带，把子弹上了趟，Charles喊道，“他不知道。”  
“我不知道。”腿受伤的男人的声音带着哭腔。  
“不知道还是不能说。”  
他抖起来，Erik勾动了扳机，子弹擦着绷带打在了地面上。  
“我真的不能说。”  
“我给过你选项——”Erik调整枪口的位置，把枪口对准平头男人的两腿之间。  
“Erik！够了！”Charles拉住他，“我们只有半分钟的时间。”  
Erik朝着地面开了一枪，子弹贴着平头男人的腿飞过，平头男人吓得缩了缩腿。  
“十秒。”Erik说道。  
他们走下楼，Erik停下来，没有回头。“你知道他们刚才想杀掉我。”他停顿片刻， “别跟着我。”  
“即使你用枪指着我，我也不会离开你。”Charles把自己的那把柯尔特塞到Erik手里。“开枪吧。”  
Erik没动，Charles握住Erik拿枪的手，枪口对准他的眉心。“你可以试试。”  
趁着Erik犹豫的半秒，Charles反向勾向扳机，Erik捏住枪管但已经来不及了，Charles勾动了扳机。  
令Erik意外的是枪没响。  
“我的死期不是今天。我们能走了吗？我知道一条近路。”  
Charles领着Erik进入大楼后面的小巷。走了一百码，他们进入一座废弃的院子，院内长满了杂草，一条残破的石板小路隐藏在茂盛的杂草之中。顺着小路走到后院，Charles覆盖在下水井盖子上面的爬藤植物和杂草，然后用准备好的撬棍撬开井盖，一股暖烘烘的霉味扑面而来。  
等霉味散尽，Charles说道：“就是这里。踏着金属的骨架进入地下，那里有流动着黑色血液的冥河。”  
他们顺着锈迹斑斑的梯子一阶阶往下走，Charles在前面，Erik走在后头。  
下到最后一阶，Charles跳了下去。  
他听到Charles倒吸了一口气。  
Erik按开强光手电，打量Charles，Charles看起来并没有外伤，他猜测Charles刚刚跳下来的时候可能撞到了哪里。  
Erik落到一块相对干燥的平台，再往前就是潮湿的下水道。  
“让我检查一下。”  
“我很好，真的。”Charles说，“我不会拖你后腿的。”  
Erik懒得解释，他按住Charles，检查了Charles的膝盖、脚踝和手肘。  
“好吧，落地时手腕撞了一下，不疼。”  
Erik加重了力度。  
“有点疼，停。”  
这次换Erik为他包扎了。  
他们继续往前走。下水道又深又黑，墙壁和地面覆盖一层湿滑的苔藓，光束照到上面反射出一种油腻腻的磷光，像是海豹的皮毛。  
下水道右侧是一条十英尺的窄路，窄路下面的排水道水流湍急。一大团夹杂着球鞋、纸杯、桌布的树枝像幽灵一样浮上水面。  
他们在作呕的味道中走着，鞋底踩在苔藓上面，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。走了二十分钟，Charles停下来，墙壁上出现一道镶着栅栏的铁门。  
Charles用一截细铁丝在锁孔里鼓捣了半天，“不行，它彻底锈死了。”  
排水道传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Charles打了个冷颤，“我不喜欢老鼠。”  
Erik把Charles拉倒一旁，对准锁眼开了一枪，门开了。  
“我也不喜欢。”  
他们穿过栅栏门。门内连接着一条狭长的石砌走廊，走廊有三十英尺高，十英尺宽，手电的光束进入走廊立刻被黑暗吞没，Erik无法判断它通向何处。  
Charles用下巴夹住手电筒，从口袋中掏出一个防水袋，防水袋里面装着一张叠成小方块的纸。他把纸展开，里面是一张1940年的防空洞地图。  
他的手指点住一个“H”形状的小路口，“我们在这里。”他的手指沿着地图画了一条线，“到那里要走两英里，这条是最近的路了。这里以及这里，这两处地方都塌陷了，我们只能绕道。顺便说一句，如果这处塌陷某天被清理干净，并且顺着向下再挖四百米，他们会发现一片史前岩画，可惜，近一百年没人会这么做，我也不知道它会埋多少年。”  
防空洞灰尘味很重，空气也很冷，但比起下水道来说好了不少。  
他们照着地图走了大概两千多米，他们在一座金属大门前停住脚步。  
Charles摇了摇头。“这道门是焊死的。外面砌了一顿墙。它到十年后才会开启，到那时维修人员会在墙缝里找到两条蛇的骸骨。出口在另一边。”  
Charles掏出准备好的炸药按在墙面上，连接引线，然后带着Erik远离。  
“砰”地一声，墙面的砖石纷纷落了下来，墙面出现了一个五英尺高的洞。  
“这是后砌上的，如果是掩体，我恐怕要带上一吨炸药才能弄开。”Charles解释道。  
他们继续往前走，又走了将近半英里，前方出现了白炽灯的光亮。Erik走上二十阶台阶，看到一条轨道横在面前。  
过了一会车来了，他们进入车厢。车厢内的人不多，有两个人特别显眼。  
一个戴着角质眼睛，穿着风衣的男人坐着，双手拿着一份报纸。另一个年轻男子靠门站着，耳朵里塞着耳机，双手揣在帽衫前面的口袋里。  
他们的伪装并不精妙，风衣男子看一会报纸就从报纸上方望一眼Charles和Erik的方向，而听音乐的男人正通过玻璃窗的反光在观察他们。  
Charles坐下来，把背包抱在怀里。到了下一站，车厢里的其他乘客像是约好似的走出了车厢。  
车厢内只剩下四个人。  
风衣男人和年轻男人同时开枪，子弹透过报纸射出来，把报纸打得粉碎。他发射的子弹有两颗打中了玻璃，还有一颗射进Erik身后的座椅。  
Erik一只手按着Charles趴下，另一只手举枪回击。与此同时，Charles把背包丢向年轻男子，年轻男子用手一挡，侧腹中了一枪。他捂着伤口逃向下一节车厢。  
这时，地铁抵达海布里站。风衣男人横倒在座椅上。他大口大口地喘着气，眼睛里的光亮渐渐消失。  
Charles按下报警器和Erik下了车，走出地铁。  
“我们暂时安全了。我要去救一个人。”Charles看了看表，“给我十五分钟。”  
他穿过街路，走到街对面一座大楼门前。Charles撬开锁进入楼内，沿着破损的，颤颤巍巍的楼梯往上走。Erik没有等在原地，而是跟着Charles爬上屋顶，他好奇Charles要做什么。  
Charles推开天窗爬上屋顶，一个长发男子坐在屋顶边缘，脚垂在台阶下面，狂风吹动着他的夏威夷衬衫，他一边喝着酒一边把酒浇到脸上。  
突然闯入的Erik和Charles让他吓了一跳。  
“你们是谁？”  
“那不重要。”  
Charles压低声音向Erik解释，“他叫Algernon Campbell，今年三十八岁，半年前被合伙人骗了，变得身无分文。从那以后，他一蹶不振，开始酗酒。一周前他的妻子带着两个孩子离开了他。”然后他朝Erik使了个眼色。  
Algernon恍惚了一会，揉了揉眼睛，“我没看错吧，两个穿着皮夹克的死神？”  
他站起来，身体摇摇晃晃，一脚踩空就会掉下去。  
“别动，到我这边来。”Algernon 没有反应，Charles继续说，“你不想见到Rabia和Yehudi了吗？Rabia上个月数学拿了‘优秀’，她一直想把成绩单拿给你看，而你挂断了她的所有电话。Yehudi下星期二参加决赛——”  
“闭嘴！”Algernon往前挪动了一步，把酒瓶摔到Charles脚边，酒瓶被摔得粉碎。“我的生活糟透了，我一无所有。”  
“你不会死的。半年后你会参加一个戒酒会，在那里你认识了新朋友，并找到了一份你喜欢的工作，虽然赚的钱不多，但是足以养家。Rayne也会带着孩子们重新回到你的身边。”  
Algernon 犹豫地望向Charles，Charles说，“相信我。我能证明。”  
正在这时Erik冲上去，把Algernon从台阶上扯了下来。  
Charles望向Erik露出难以置信的表情。  
“你暗示我这样做。”  
“我没有。”  
Algernon挣扎了一会冷静下来，他探出头往楼下看了一眼，立刻缩了回去“Rayne真的会回到我身边吗？”  
“她还爱着你。”  
“我也爱她。Yehudi会邀请我观看他的比赛吗？”  
“你坐在第二排，那个很好的位置，能看清球场的每一个角落，同时Yehudi也能看到你。”  
Algernon扯住了头发。“真的吗？”  
“对你的头发好一点，它陪伴不了你多久了。”


	6. Chapter 6

Charles的第六个预言

他们把Algernon塞进出租车。Algernon坐在车上，时不时回望他们，直到车子消失不见。  
送走Algernon，Charles走向冰淇淋车买了一只冰淇淋。  
Charles没吃那只冰激凌，而是举着它站在路边。十秒钟后，一个男孩砰地一声撞到了路灯杆。他伸手去揉额头，手中的冰淇淋球掉在了地上。小男孩看看手指，又看看地面，咧开嘴巴打算大哭一场。Charles走过去把冰淇淋塞给男孩，“你最喜欢的薄荷可可味。”  
男孩没来及道谢，Charles早已走向一百码外的一间熟食店，一只小狗垂头丧气地趴在门口不远处。  
“迷路了吗？”  
小狗像是听懂似的叫了一声。Charles摸了摸它的脑袋，“乖孩子。我们去见你的主人。”小狗抬起前腿挪了半步又缩回去，Charles安抚它，“保持警惕是好事，的确Moore先生告诉过你不要和陌生人说话，不过我和Erik是朋友。”他用暗示的目光看了Erik一眼，把视线转回狗狗身上，“Burnell，今年两岁，住在史密斯菲尔德16号。上个月拿了咬飞盘比赛第一名。最喜欢的玩具是橄榄球，最爱的朋友是‘尾尾’。”  
Burnell耳朵竖起来，狂乱地摇起“尾尾”。  
Charles打开车门，小狗跳上车，Erik开车的时候，它就老老实实地趴在Charles怀里。  
到了克里斯蒂医院的时候Charles让Erik把车停住，他把狗狗装进背包走到前台，“请问Bartholomew Moore先生住在哪间病房？”  
护士回答了他。  
Charles走上二楼，推开一间病房的门。病房内，一个中等身材的男人闭着眼睛躺在床上，他的头蒙着一层厚厚的纱布，脸色灰白。  
Charles把Burnell放到地上，Burnell摇着尾巴扑向了Moore先生。  
Charles关上门，透过门上的玻璃朝狗狗挥了挥手。接着他进入隔壁病房，病房中躺着一个年迈的男人，他身材高大而消瘦，眼睛紧闭，面容十分痛苦，仿佛他正与梦中的魔鬼搏斗。  
Erik留意到床尾的牌子写着Benson Vickerman。  
“Benson，我来了。”Charles凑近Benson低声说道。  
Benson费力地睁开眼皮，用一双浑浊的眼睛打量Charles。“是你吗？Horace？真的是你。”他伸出长满老年斑的手抚摸Charles的脸颊激动地说，“你还是像过去那样英俊。我记得你离开我那天是1944年5月20号星期六。我以为你会回来，每天都去车站等你，可你……我很难过……后来我去了巴黎，在那里我遇见一个人，他很像你……”他每说几句就要停下来休息一会，Charles静静地听着。  
“你收到那些信了吗？”  
Charles点点头。  
Benson满意地闭上了眼睛。Charles为他掖了掖被子，走出了病房。  
从医院出来开了不到两百英尺，Charles要求Erik再次停车。这次他钻进了旁边的一家名为Jolene的面包店。  
Charles买了甜甜圈和羊角面包，Erik等在门口什么也没要。队伍排得有点长，Erik甚至想丢下Charles一走了之。  
这时，他看到几个小伙子挥舞着蓝色的旗子走过来。他们都穿着温彻斯特队的球衣，有几个把外套及在腰间，嘴里大声哼哼着《温彻斯特之歌》。其中一个男孩子还把发型搞成了球星Reginald的样子——蓬松的绿色长发。  
不过可能是发型师偷懒的缘故，他的头发全塌了下来，挡住了大半张脸。  
Erik拦住他，“温彻斯特赢了？”  
几个小伙子听到这个问题在Erik面前重新唱了一遍《温彻斯特之歌》。  
“三比二。你没看到Elgar的进球吗？”  
“没有。”  
“天哪，”他瞪大眼睛，像在看一个怪物。“你错过了本年，不不不，最近十年，不不不，本世纪最伟大的进球。下半场Douglas进了一个球，不过他很快因为腿伤下了场，之后Elgar又进了两个。难以置信吧，上半场结束的时候我们都哭了，因为我们以为温彻斯特肯定输了，即使有Elgar，也不可能在下半场的时间里进三个球。可是你知道吗？Elgar的脚就像有魔法一样。”他围着一个消防栓，“他的鞋尖轻轻地点了一下球，那颗球跳起来，弹到空中，就像一颗流星。他用脚内侧带球——”他又踢了一下消防栓，“经过Valentine。”一个男子配合地做了个铲球的动作，另一个红色头发满脸粉刺的男生跑过来抢球。他后仰绕开，不过他的身体可没有Elgar那么轻盈，这个动作害得他差点摔倒。“绕过Martin。”他对准消防栓，“然后——操！”  
他捂住了脚，在原地跳了二十多下，“就是这样。”  
那个留着Reginald发型的男子伸出手想捏住Erik的肩膀，但最终还是在Erik的瞪视下收回了手，“没错，你真该看一遍，否则你会后悔终身。”他的头发随风摇动，就像一株茂盛的梧桐树。  
“Douglas是什么时候进球的。”  
“下半场开始二十分钟。我记得清清楚楚。”  
那个“Elgar”单脚跳着和朋友走了。他们说的和Charles预言的一模一样。  
很多人都会做足球分析。甚至很多人以此为生。他们能准球地推算出每场比赛的比分。但Charles的预言不同，他精确地说出了每个人的进球和Douglas的离场，这几乎是不可能发生的事。  
Charles走了出来的时候向Erik解释：“它家的面包非常有韧劲，是Jolene夫人亲手做的，每种面包每天限量一百只。我总是要排很久的队才能买到。”他向Erik扬了扬手里的纸袋和一只粉红色的纸盒，纸盒上面还放了一张生日卡片。“还有它。”  
“恭喜你了。”Erik说。  
“你知道吗？它是你最喜欢的一家店。我建议你尝一个，你会更了解自己。”  
“不可能。”  
“当然可能。用不了多久你每天下班后就会来这里派对，然后带上一份面包圈回家。”Charles的语气似乎已经看到Erik这么做了一样。“我们的家。”  
说完他穿过马路，把纸盒给放到墙角一个盖着纸箱的流浪汉旁边。  
“你到底是谁？”  
“Charles Xavier。我在学校任教。不过，我还有另一个职业。我是个巫师。”  
Erik以为自己听错了，隔了一会，他问道：“哈利波特的那个学校？”  
“我不是霍格沃茨毕业的，我的母亲是个巫师，她从我小的时候就培养我，所以我也是个巫师。”他掏出一个小铁盒打开，铁盒里放着一本用防水袋包裹着的蓝色笔记本，笔记本一些纸页的边缘都碎了，看起来有点年头了。“里面的笔记本记录着未来发生的事，我就是根据它的指引在拉克西斯酒店找到了你，并且靠它摆脱了那些人的追击。”  
“太荒谬了。”  
“请相信我，比起撒谎，我更愿意说实话。”  
Charles带着他在狭窄的小巷里穿行，大约走了半个小时，他们来到了斯隆博物馆门口。  
“别担心，这里不是巫师集会的地方。”Charles用一根细铁丝打开了博物馆的后门走了进去。“警卫在标本馆和钱币馆，我们很安全。”  
他们走过一只只古巨蜥和短面熊的身边，穿过无数只腕龙的脚下，终于进入蜡像馆。  
蜡像馆中间放着一个树皮搭建的尖顶帐篷。帐篷门口一侧放着一根涂成人像的柱子，另一侧站着两个男人，他们手里拿着长矛，腰间围着裹腰布，四肢和脸涂着各种颜色的油彩。离他们不远的木桩上坐着一个抱着婴儿的女人，女人脚边一只黑色的猎犬正趴着睡觉。  
Charles钻进帐篷。帐篷中装饰着兽骨和两个陶土做成的罐子，地面铺着兽皮和地毯。地毯、陶罐的花纹全都是一只张开翅膀的乌鸦。  
他席地坐了下来，朝Erik的方向吹了一口气。“他们的巫师没在，所以我暂时扮演了巫师角色。进来吧。阿克里人非常友好。如果这里有水，他们还会陪你洗澡。”  
Erik扫了一眼旁边两个拿着长矛的男人，那长矛居然是开刃的。“我可不认为这叫友好。”  
“博物馆力求真实，用亚克力代替狮子骨头。只要你不当着他们的面跨过火堆或者乱碰家族图腾，他们不会对你动手的。坐吧，阿克里人并没有太多礼仪。”  
Erik把门口的柱子挪到一边，走进屋子坐了下来。  
“我忘记说了，它就是他们的图腾。”Charles略带遗憾地说道。  
“好吧，什么时候开战？”  
“通常是狩猎后的三天内。那时候大家吃的都比较饱。经过一场战斗你说不定能成为他们部落的首领。我相信以你的能力你可以带领他们捕猎任何一种大型生物。”Charles把准备好的睡袋递给Erik，“睡眠片在背包左边的口袋里，洗手间在出门右转三十码的地方。”  
“我不想去。”  
“难道你也害怕恐龙吗？”  
Erik瞪了他一眼，“怕极了。”  
Charles展开睡袋，脱掉外套和鞋子钻了进去。“我小时候很喜欢恐龙，当我知道它们要两七十四百年才会从实验室出生，我真的很难过，我真想能亲眼看到它们。”他头枕着手臂，侧头望向Erik，“你来过这里吗？”  
“没有。我很忙。”  
“趁着我睡着，你可以好好参观一下这里。别再想着丢下我，我会找到你的。”  
Erik躺下来。目光仍盯着那几个逼真的蜡像。  
“你很介意睡觉的时候有人守卫吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“我学过一点点阿克里人的语言。如果你不想他们靠近就对他们说Arobmeav。他们就会走开了。”  
“一点点？”Erik起了兴趣。  
“aidmob早上好，etionaob晚上好，edrataob中午好。”  
Erik把几个词念了好几遍。  
“你学的很快。”  
“晚安怎么说？”  
Charles脸上起了笑意，“omaetue。”接着他把词拼了一遍。  
“你确定它是晚安的意思？”  
Charles的目光飘向别处，“没错。”  
“oma——tue。”  
“omaetue。”Charles盯着Erik的眼睛又认真地说了一遍。  
Erik被Charles脸上的表情迷住了，他望着Charles的眼睛，“omaetue。”  
“这次对了。”Charles咬住了嘴唇，眼睛亮闪闪的，看起来像在消化他的话。  
“再一次。”  
“omaetue。”  
Charles用力地吞了吞口水，想要再说什么，Erik扑过去按住了他，轻轻地捂住了他的嘴巴。  
两道白色的光束从小屋的窗子射入屋内，Charles睁大了眼睛，别开了脸。  
“走吧。你听错了。”一个嗓音响起。  
“可能那只狼复活了。”另一个声音回答。  
一个人干笑了两声，“如果是真的话，我们就发财了。”  
两个警卫没有再往前走，脚步声渐渐远离了蜡像馆。  
“我想说的是，他们不会再来了。睡吧。”Charles翻了个身，把外套团成一团，枕在头下面。  
Charles轻轻叹了口气，咕哝了一句，“为什么不是现在？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“没什么，预言而已。”  
Erik回到自己的睡袋里，闭起眼睛。虽然他睡着坚硬的地面上，门外还站着两个拿着长矛的人，但是困意压倒了一切，他进入梦中。  
Erik走进屋子，屋子内空无一人，一个声音突然响起，“你的任务失败了。”  
“不可能。”  
“你失败了。”Finger从地面渐渐浮了上来。“你一次又一次地放弃了我，所以我才会变成这样。”  
一个女人从地面浮上来，“你忘记了我。”  
“我每天都在思念你，妈妈。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“我并不希望你做现在的工作。”  
“我不知道该怎么办？我无处可去。”  
Gorgias挣扎着趴到他脚边，“我交给你下一个任务。你的任务是永远待在这里。”  
三个人像蛇一样腹部贴着地面昂着头游了过来。他们缠绕住Erik的四肢，把他牢牢固定在原地，Gorgias攀上他的脖颈张开嘴。  
Erik下意识地摸出枕头下面的枪拔了出，瞄准Gorgias，不过当他清醒过来，他意识到它此刻正抵着Charles的脖颈。  
Charles没有惊慌，“做噩梦了吗？”  
“没什么，也许是太久没有睡睡袋了。”他把枪塞了回枕头下面。  
Charles躺了回去，“如果你想聊天——”  
他的确很想聊一聊，聊他的梦，聊他的过去，聊他小时候的事，聊服役时候的事，聊GAS的事……但他说道：“睡吧。”  
“我睡不着。”  
“你不会能让自己一下子睡过去的魔法吗？”  
“比如，”Charles手指比成枪对准自己的太阳穴，“砰——”  
“你总该会点咒语吧。”Erik坐起来。“给我表演一下。”  
Charles坐到Erik旁边，“伸出手。不，另一只。”  
“muSHa'ghach vIghaj outsoaring vImuSHa' SoH wa'DIch 'ach yIjatlh.  
wa' batlhchaj vaj batlhchaj wa' muSHa':bechqu' Sov mIp muSHa'ghach DaDISQo'mo' 'e' wej vIghaj;HoS cha' tlhIH 'ab je batlhchaj HoS'a'wIj.  
maHvaD muSHa'ghach jIHMej wa' chenmoH maHvaD batlhchaj.它的作用是让你的伤早一点愈合。”  
“那么我能拆绷带了？”Erik举起手臂拉抻肌肉。  
“当然不是，魔法要二十天后才能起效，那天正值满月，是法力最强的时候。”  
“到那时我的伤早痊愈了。”  
虽然他这么说，但Charles的咒语让他感觉安心，他不再纠结于那个困扰他多年的梦，这对于他来说是件天大的好事。

查查说的是昆雅语（图片）的《虽然我先爱你》，文中用了克林贡语。（都是机翻  
原诗放在下面  
虽然我先爱你，但后来你的爱却超越了我，  
因为真爱不分你我。  
丰盛的爱不分彼此，  
所以我们才有力量走向永恒。  
你和我，因为爱，成为一体。  
罗塞蒂


End file.
